ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Nash (Crash Bandicoot)
Nash is a shark-like alien from the planet Barin. He is one of Emperor Velo XXVII's champions that Team Bandicoot or Team Cortex must face in the Galactic Circuit to earn the second Champion Key. Crash Nitro Kart Nash is a cybernetically enhanced shark creature who is the champion of Barin. In the beginning of the cutscene, Nash is seen boxing with himself saying "Put 'em up, put 'em up!" He becomes antsy and begins yelling at Velo but backs down when Velo starts to lose his temper with him. At the end of Team Bandicoot's victory, he asks if he may have his key back, but gets denied. He gets angry but suddenly faints when Coco hacks his brain to put him to sleep. At the end of Team Cortex's victory, N. Gin talks to Cortex about having cybernetic sharks as slaves, but Cortex points out how easily they can be beat. Much like in Team Bandicoot's victory, Nash is a sore loser and demands his key back from the team. He is eventually scared off by Velo. On the track, Nash uses shark teeth and joke teeth as weapons. In the Game Boy Advance version of the game, he is unlocked by beating his boss challenge in Deep Sea Driving. 'Stats:' *Speed: 10/10 *Acceleration: 10/10 *Turning: 10/10 *Difficulty: Intermediate Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Nash returns in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled as an unlockable character. He is an Acceleration-class racer and is unlocked via purchase in the Pit Stop for 1,500 Wumpa Coins. 'Stats:' *Speed: 4/7 *Acceleration: 7/7 *Turning: 3/7 *Difficulty: Intermediate Personality Nash is very bad tempered, high strung, and has a very bad attitude and a violent behavior. He's cocky and so hyperactive that he does not even sleep naturally. Sleep must be forced by external means, such as hacking his cybernetic brain. Appearances *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery See: Nash (Crash Bandicoot)/Gallery Trivia *Nash is the only champion to not be warped away in a flash of light after losing to Team Cortex. Instead, he simply runs away when Velo's hologram appears. *Nash is a reference to Hanna-Barbera's Jabberjaw: They're both anthropomorphic sharks, say "Put em up! Put em up!" when they feel like fighting, and right before Coco puts him to sleep in Crash Nitro Kart, he says "neh-eh-eh" like Jabber does. *Nash's name comes from a different spelling of the word gnash, which describes grinding or biting down with one's teeth, referencing the character's huge shark jaws. *Parodying real life diving gear used by humans, Nash's scuba goggles and breathing apparatus carry out the exact opposite function; keeping oxygen out and water in. *According to Velo, Nash "never stops or even sleeps", which is a play on the rumor that sharks need to constantly move or else they'll suffocate and die. *His victory podium animation in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled involves him shooting lasers from his small tank gear attached on top of his head, a reference to the Austin Powers movies in which Dr. Evil requests sharks with laser beam devices attached to their heads. Category:Crash Bandicoot characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional sharks Category:Fictional extraterrestrial characters Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003